Na Powrót w Siodle - cz.6
Dobre wieści! Konkwistadorzy wspomogą nas w poszukiwaniach, a to tylko za niemałą fortunę! - z uśmiechem oznajmił Garrett, wbijając nagle do pomieszczenia i wywołując u swojej córki mini atak serca. Severus jeszcze się trzymał. Tyranidów przeżył, Orków przeżył, Nekronów pewnie też przeżył, to raczej nie przestraszy się pojawienia się nagle swojego ucznia, nie? - Ile im dałeś? - zapytał go neutralnym tonem. - Osiem baniek i cztery tony stygiańskiego metalu w sztabkach. I flaszka machariańskiego. - Czyli, jak rozumiem, interes się udał? - dodała od siebie Rachelle. - Przez jakiś czas nie będę mógł złocić sobie szponów, czego i tak, swoją drogą, nie robię, ale tak. Dostaniemy informacje z ich strony, kiedy tylko się czegoś dowiedzą. Ale sami też powinniśmy rozglądać się za Dragosem. Garrett na chwilę przeniósł się na mostek, gdzie kazał ustawić kurs na Talsar IV w Segmentum Ultima. Chciał sprawdzić czy, a jeśli, to ile tego całego laboratorium ostało się po Exterminatusie. A nuż okaże się, że właśnie tam ukrywa się Dragos? W końcu komu chciałoby się szukać uciekiniera na kompletnie martwej już planecie, na której nie ma nawet życia komórkowego? ---- Niewiele to zajęło, by Dłoń Wojny dotarła do celu. Krążownik Garretta znalazł się w małym układzie planetarnym. Wokół czerwonego karła w samym jego centrum krążyły cztery drobne, zimne planety, a wśród nich - Talsar IV - martwy od dwóch lat świat na szarym końcu systemu. Według zapisków imperialnych, system Talsar był swoistym punktem przerzutowym dla Eksploratorów Adeptus Mechanicus, którzy potrzebowali jakiegoś miejsca, by stamtąd móc spokojnie wysyłać swoje Arki poza Astronomican. Ale było to setki lat temu, a po Kapłanach Maszyny pozostały już tylko ruiny, kosmiczne śmieci oraz porzucone stacje i bazy badawcze. - Nic dziwnego, że tamten heretyk upodobał sobie ten system. Cicho, odludnie... Wprost idealnie na przeprowadzanie chorych eksperymentów z ludzkim i obcym DNA. - skomentowała widok Rachelle. - Ciekawi mnie, jaki jest tam teraz klimat. Skoro wtedy była to mała Valhalla, to co będzie teraz? - zapytał sam siebie Garrett. Dłoń Wojny zaczęła orbitować nad Talsar IV i robić zdjęcia powierzchni planety. Wszystkie one natychmiast pojawiały się na ekranach przed Harlanem i Lyons. Sądząc po nich, Imperium użyło wtedy całej masy materiałów wybuchowych; roiło się tam od wielkich kraterów. - Jak psionik odczuwa Exterminatus? - zapytała w pewnej chwili dziewczyna. Jej ojciec czuł, że tak samo jak on, posiada ona moce psioniczne. "Musiała więc nigdy nie widzieć tego w akcji." - pomyślał. - To tak jakbyś usłyszała miliardy głosów, krzyczących z bólu i przerażenia, a po chwili gwałtownie milknących. Ta cisza bywa straszniejsza niż cokolwiek, co mogłabyś zobaczyć lub usłyszeć nawet w samym Oku Grozy... ---- Valkyria wylądowała niedaleko wielkiego krateru, we wnętrzu którego znajdowały się wielkie ruiny dawnego laboratorium. Mocno rozrzedzona i zanieczyszczona przez bombardowanie atmosfera zmusiła Garretta i Rachelle do ubrania masek tlenowych i gogli. Exterminatus uczynił z tej planety drugi Krieg, w dodatku zasypany śniegiem. - Imperatorze, jak ja nienawidzę takiej pogody... - powiedział pod nosem Harlan, opuszczając z córką pokład desantowca. Potem zwrócił się do pilota. - Zaczekaj tu. Powinniśmy za jakiś czas wrócić. ''- Tak jest, sir! -'' odpowiedział pilot i zasalutował swojemu kapitanowi. Inkwizytorzy ruszyli w dół krateru. W pewnej chwili Rachelle potknęła się i omal nie zleciała na sam dół, lecz ratował ją od tego Garrett. Złapał ją szybko za rękę i zaparł się nogami o podłoże. Spojrzał w oko córce i uśmiechnął się lekko pod maską. - Obcasy raczej nie są zbyt bezpieczne na taki teren. - Zapamiętam. Dzięki... Schodzili dalej, tym razem jeszcze ostrożniej. Permanentna noc oraz wszechobecny lód i śnieg znacznie utrudniały wędrówkę, lecz z drugiej strony dawały dość malowniczy efekt. O ile można tak nazwać krajobraz bo Exterminatusie. Tak idąc w dół krateru, który w zasadzie mógły być spokojnie już kotliną, Garrett ujrzał wystający z ziemi, spory kawał blachy. Zatrzymał się przy niej. Coś mu właśnie przyszło do głowy. Tymczasem Rachelle dalej ostrożnie schodziła na samo dno. Obcasy jej nie sprzyjały. Mogłaby je później zdjąć i wspinać się z powrotem na górę za ich pomocą, ale na razie nie miała takiej potrzeby. Jakoś to szło. I nagle ujrzała, jak jej ojciec z zawrotną prędkością zjeżdża na samo dno na jakimś kawałku metalu, wyjąc przy tym niczym kojot. "To chyba stąd ten przydomek." - pomyślała i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. ---- W czasie kiedy Garrett z córką eksplorowali od wielu lat zniszczoną planetę, Kirov postanowił wpaść mu na okręt i ocenić zniszczenia, jakie Tau im wyrządzili. Ich statek był dosłownie wbity w burtę Dłoni Wojny i tylko tak sterczał jak jakiś xeno-nowotwór. Towarzyszył mu przy tym Aragsen. Obaj patrzyli na właz niebieskoskórych xenos, podczas gdy serwitory czyściły korytarz z krwi. - Jakieś pomysły, jak to stąd wyrwać? - zapytał Eldar. - Hmm… Wielki magnes? - To raczej nie zadziała. Nie dość, że za mocno się zassał, to jeszcze… no cóż… - Aragsen wymownie uderzył pięścią w ścianę korytarza, a ta huknęła głucho. - No tak… - Ja bym na waszym miejscu najpierw odciął w tej sekcji dostęp tlenu, wyrównał ciśnienie, a potem spróbował odetkać tę dziurę i czymś załatać. - odezwał się nagle nieznany obu mężczyznom głos. Odwrócili się w jego kierunku… i ujrzeli Inkwizytora Severusa Bernieriego we własnej osobie. W głowie Valhallańczyka natychmiast zapaliła się czerwona lampka, po czym wcisnął Eldarowi do rąk wyciągniętą chwilę temu piersiówkę. - To on mnie namawiał! - wskazał na niego. Aragsen tylko pokręcił z zażenowania głową. "Chluba Marynarki, niech ja skonam..." - pomyślał. - Spokojnie, panowie. Znam waszego kapitana. To mój dawny uczeń. - rzekł na luzie Inkwizytor. - Instynkt samozachowawczy. - odpowiedział krótko Set i odebrał Aragsenowi piersiówkę. - Tak czy owak, co pana tu sprowadza, Inkwizytorze? - odezwał się Eldar. - Garrett i Rachelle są na Talsar IV, a ja muszę siedzieć tutaj, bo nie pozwala mi zdrowie. Jak zresztą widziecie. - Własne. Jak to się w zasadzie stało, że... no, skończył pan na wózku? - zapytał tym razem Kirov. - Wyobraźcie sobie taką sytuację: miasto. Wszędzie gwardziści, Kosmiczni Marines i w ogóle, a naprzeciw nich jeden wielki, cholerny rój Tyranidów! Ja sam staję przeciwko Carnifexowi, trzykrotnie przewyższającego o całość Kosmicznego Marine. Jak się robal zamachnął, to poleciałem chyba z dziesięć metrów dalej, łamiąc kręgosłup na ścianie katedry. - Czyli w związku z tym, nie jest pan już na służbie? - zapytał Aragsen. - Czynnej w terenie - nie. Zostałem mianowany Inkwizytorem Śledczym. Trochę jak taki Arbiter przydzielony bezpośrednio do Inkwizycji. - Inkwizytor nieco dokładniej wytłumaczył swoją sytuację. - Wracając do tematu tego statku, dlaczego jeszcze tu tak sterczy? - Garrett mówił, że mam w niego nie strzelać, to teraz sobie sterczy taka pamiątka po niebieskich. ---- - Zaczynam podejrzewać, dlaczego dostałeś List Kaperski… - A ty kim jesteś, żeby mnie oceniać? Z wyraźnym trudem, ale wreszcie mu się udało. Garrett wygramolił się z ogromnej zaspy, w którą przypadkowo się w bił, bo nie był w stanie wyhamować. Aż ściągnął w szybkim tempie płaszcz, bo śnieg mu naleciał za kołnierz. Nie lubił, jak śnieg leci mu za kołnierz. W tym momencie Rachelle uniosła jego kapelusz, a z niego wypadło jeszcze więcej białego paskudstwa. Prosto na głowę ojca, który aż warknął poirytowany. - Nienawidzę śniegu… Lyons aż cicho się zaśmiała. To chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy to zrobiła. - Dobra. Mniejsza z tym. Chodźmy. - oznajmił Garrett i oboje weszli do środka przez dziurę w ścianie laboratorium. Owa ściana miała chyba metr grubości. Nic dziwnego, że nadal stała. Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Na Powrót w Siodle